Basilis
Overview Basilis is the eldest and wisest Gnome of the Torque-Wind Family. He is known as a powerful Mage, as well as a Wizard-Warlock. His origins are quite unknown, and to this day there is still speculation surrounding his birth. He is estimated to be around 856 years old (born October 3rd), which has been calculated via Dalaran orphanage records and through his own superior self awareness and all seeing eye. There is not much known about his parents or if they even exist at all; there are theories that Basilis was simply a titan experiment. His powers seem beyond mortal comprehension, as he can alter ley lines and shift between several different phases of reality (such as the void realm and the emerald dream). He has meddled somewhat in mortal Azerothian affairs, such as shattering Arthas's Froustmourne and ripping off Deathwing's plates. However, he spends most of his time attending to more important matters in the universe, like destroying foul demon planets. His age also important to consider, seeing as most gnomes only live to around 170-190 years on average. Another theory about Basilis is that he is immortal, but there is not much evidence to back it up. Many believe that when he perishes, the universe itself will violently implode. However, when the day comes, his son and grandsons vow to travel to the three edges of the universe and plant their staves down, therefore holding the cosmos intact. Personal Life Basilis's personal life has been unclear since the beginning, but we can take a glimpse into his existence through his son. When Basilis was around 289 years old and had explored Azeroth and most of the nearby solar system, he felt he needed somebody to join him on his adventure. He wanted to share the world with another be ing. However, this being couldn't be just any being. He wanted to relate to them, to care for them, and to raise them. So, he created Rambo Jimmy. He conjured Rambo's essence out of pure arcane magic taken straight from the ley lines under his former home, Dalaran. From there, Basilis shaped and perfected Rambo until he was a Gnomish infant. Basilis created a contraption so that Rambo could be strapped to his back, and from there on out he traveled the universe once more. Contributions Later in life and when his son had matured, he felt it was his duty to protect the universe. In his lifetime, he had witnessed the lives of thousands of mortals, from birth to death. Sometimes, he saw that some lives were much shorter than others. He knows the cruelty of the universe, and he knows that he too will face Sargeras one day. With his son and other gnomes, he created The Council of Gnomes. His conclave seeks not only to protect Azeroth, but other planets at all cost. Some of the councils notable involvements were in pushing back the dark portal, slaying Illidan, and dethroning Arthas. Basilis's kin son and grandson (Tials and Tialsjunior) eventually go on to join the Council of Gnomes, even forming their own sect with Rambo, which is called the Committee of Three Gnomes. Another popular group, which was formed by Tials, goes by the name of "Team Tials." They tend to take out lesser enemies and protect the locals from evil. Features One of the amazing features of Basilis is his feet. On his feet, there are over 300 defined wrinkles. His feet are also abnormally large due to the callousing that has occurred over his lifetime. In addition, he has stubbed his toes several thousand times, which has resulted in them becoming short, stubby, and misshapen. Thus, he has one of the smallest toe-to-foot ratios in all of Azeroth, holding a title in one of Dalaran's world records books. Another one of his prominent features is his hair, which is nearly gone. His head is shiny and bald, and only a tuft of thin brown hair remains at the nape of his neck. Once in a while, he will wear a squiggly pink hair extension. Inventions While the Gnomish mind cap is now a well-known household product, most people don't realize that it was actually invented by Basilis. When he was young and still in the orphanage, he was often found tinkering around with gears and spare parts he was given to play with. Though he wasn't expected to get far with these parts, Basilis ended up creating some of the most advanced technology on Azeroth. Fun Facts The common six-legged lizard beings known as "basilisks" are actually named after Basilis. This is because enemies of Basilis who have gotten face-to-face with him recount feeling petrified, as if his gaze was freezing them in place, similar to the behavior of a basilisk. Another similarity is that Basilis also eats rocks. Basilis's favorite foods are sticky white rice and bundt cakes.